Gancho Derecho
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Sasha no quiere admitirlo pero tiene miedo, demasiado, más del que puede soportar. Siente que este se extiende a través de sus venas, se cuela por cada célula y cava un agujero en su estómago, le roba el aliento y en ocasiones amenaza con arrebatarle la poca cordura a la que aún se aferra. Pero está su hermano, quién la mantiene en pie. Pre-Prisión.


_¡Buenas! Un One Short para variar. Recién salido del horno, pero sin detalles que la historia hable por si misma. Basada en un momento pre-prisión, entre Sasha y Tyresse. _

_Espero que les agrade. _

* * *

_**_Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan_**_

* * *

**Gancho Derecho**

* * *

"_Pensaba que eras la persona más dura que he conocido, extraño porque también eres la más dulce. No es por nada." __**Bob describiendo a Sasha. **_

_**4x13. The Walking Dead.**_

* * *

Sasha no quiere admitirlo pero tiene miedo, demasiado, más del que puede soportar. Siente que este se extiende a través de sus venas, se cuela por cada célula y cava un agujero en su estómago, le roba el aliento y en ocasiones amenaza con arrebatarle la poca cordura a la que aún se aferra.

No recuerda sí alguna vez en su vida tuvo tanto miedo, se obliga a buscar en sus memorias mientras observa vigilante la desolada carretera que se extiende ante ella. Pero por más que se esfuerza, no es capaz de rememorar algún suceso o persona que le helara la sangre como lo hacen los muertos. De pequeña su madre le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a enfrentarse al mundo con la cabeza en alto, la espalda recta y los puños cerrados. Tyreese por su lado le había enseñado como dar un buen golpe con la derecha, aun en la oscuridad que le rodea es capaz de recordar las lecciones de su hermano cuando apenas era una pequeña de coletas y pantalones rasgados por sus travesuras.

"_\- Cierra los puños, sí, justo así. No, no rodees el pulgar con los otros dedos, que te lo puedes lastimar ¡Eso! Ahora separa tus pies, mantenlos en línea con tus hombros. Ahora, encoge los hombros, dobla tus rodillas, relájate. Mantén los brazos cerca de tú cuerpo, impulsa el golpe con toda tú fuerza. " _

Los chicos de su barrio le habían respetado, ya sea por su gancho derecho o por la golpiza que le podía propinar su hermano. En la escuela se las había arreglado sola, en la universidad su técnica había mejorado y cuando le toco trabajar en aquella taberna apestosa para poderse comprar un carro, había sabido mantener a los todos aquellos babosos a raya. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para ser siempre una chica fuerte, superando sus miedos y siendo capaz de restarle importancia, sus demonios hace mucho que habían sido exorcistados de sus sueños. Pero luego llego la enfermedad, la muerte, y el mundo cambio sin que ella pudiera asimilarlo del todo. De repente, todo lo que había creído, los dogmas de su vida se esfumaron.

Ahora tenía miedo como nunca antes en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto unos años atrás de una enfermedad cardiaca. Los muertos habían regresado, las personas morían y volvían a levantarse, y como sí eso ya no fuera suficiente, aquellos seres eran capaces de devorar a todo ser vivo a su paso. Sus sueños se volvieron pesadillas, hombres y mujeres suplicando, niños llorando, aquellas criaturas alimentándose de sus seres queridos. Sus amigos, sus vecinos, sus compañeros de trabajo, hasta su odioso jefe, todos se encontraban muertos.

Cuando todo empezó, no podía si quiera imaginarse en lo que se convertiría el mundo. Creía que el gobierno lo solucionaría, que todo estaría bien y podrían sobrevivir a la tragedia en el refugio de Jerry, su vecino. Más se había equivocado y ahora Jerry se encontraba muertos como la mayoría de las personas, mientras que ellos se refugiaban en un viejo camión abandonado. Temía por su vida, por la de Tyreese y la de sus compañeros, por ese futuro incierto que ahora se le presentaba.

\- ¿Cómo vas? – La voz de su hermano le sobresalta, le hace perder el equilibrio.

\- Creo que bien.- Asiente, regresando la mirada a lóbrega carretera. - ¿Y los demás?

\- Están bien, Donna se encuentra algo nerviosa pero Ben parece feliz de pasar esta noche en el interior del camión. Deberías ir a dormir, yo vigilo.

Ella niega rápidamente, aferrando la pala que lleva como arma.

\- No, descansa. Puedo vigilar.

Tyreese deja escapar un suspiro cansino, toma asiento en el capo del camión a su lado.

\- Necesitas descansar – Le aconseja, frotándole la espalda. Ella vuelve a negar.

\- No podría aunque quisiera.- Admite, tras unos segundos en silencio.

\- Por las pesadillas – Afirma más que por preguntar. – A mí me están volviendo loco, necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro lejos de todos esos bichos. Necesito dormir, un poco de tranquilidad.

Sasha le dedica una mirada a su hermano, él quién siempre había sido el rudo entre los dos, ahora se le nota agotado y pareciera haber envejecido un par de años en unos pocos meses. Lleva en su cinto el martillo que les ha mantenido vivo desde que decidieron escapar de Jacksonville, siempre cerca, a la mano, pareciera incapaz de soltarlo. Ella tampoco podría alejarse de su pala, no en aquel tiempo en que un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

\- No solo por las pesadillas.- Confiesa, tras unos minutos de silencio.- Tengo miedo, de verdad tengo miedo.

Tyreese le dedica una mirada cargada de sorpresa, que enseguida es sustituida por un cariño casi paternal; de alguna manera, aquella mirada le recuerda a la que obsequiaba su madre.

\- Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso.

\- Nunca pensé decirlo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, atentos, vigilantes, las pesadillas eran peligros reales en aquellas noches oscuras.

\- Yo también tengo miedo, Sasha.

\- Lo sé – Responde, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. En ningún momento se siente capaz de soltar su pala. No en ese mundo, con aquellos muertos caminando por la oscuridad.

\- Vamos a sobrevivir, sé que lo haremos. Encontraremos un lugar seguro, trabajaremos por él. Todo va a mejorar.- Comenta el hombre, pero a pesar de la confianza que transmite sus palabras ella no es capaz de sentirse segura, el miedo sigue ahí, como una segunda capa de piel adherida a la suya.

Ya han perdido tanto que no es capaz de ser tan optimista como su hermano. No se siente como ella, como esa Sasha que preparaba barbacoas mientras bebía una lata de cerveza o que animaba vivazmente los partidos de básquet de su hermano, o la chica que captaba la atención de los hombres más por su actitud arrasadora que por su belleza.

Los muertos la habían cambiado, aquel nuevo mundo parecía haberla endurecido y a la vez ablandando, temía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero su mayor miedo no eran exactamente los muertos. No, era lo que haría sí se quedaba sola, sí su hermano moría. Temía que aquella tragedia la dejará sin alas, que la arrastrara a las profundidades de la locura y terminará perdiéndolo todo, porque no sabría qué hacer sí Tyreese no estaba con ella. _Él, quién siempre le había acompañado. _

\- Tyreese – Le llamo, sentía la garganta seca.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó el hombre, dedicándole toda su atención.

\- Prométeme que no dejarás que nada te pase.

Siente los ojos de su hermanos clavados en su cabeza, casi es capaz de apreciar la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella. Y aunque él no lo diga, ella sabe que su mayor miedo también es el mismo que el de su hermano mayor.

\- Lo prometo solo sí tú me promete que tú _gancho derecho_ será siempre invencible.

Aquella promesa le arranca una sonrisa fugaz, _su gancho derecho _siempre había sido el mejor.

\- Invencible, después de todo fuiste tú quién me lo enseño.

Y aunque no puede estar segura del futuro, al menos sabe que aquella promesa sí que la puede cumplir y aunque la misma no calme el miedo que la inunda, sí puede respirar un poco más tranquila aquella noche. Después de todo, no se escuchan los gemidos de los caminantes a su alrededor, solo el palpitar que le regala el corazón de su hermano.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Un review, para que Tyresse te de un abrazo de oso. _


End file.
